Bubtrap
Bubtrap is the final antagonist of Bubba's Diner. He resides in the Basement of Bubba's Diner. Appearance Bubtrap resembles Bubba in both build and colouration, with glowing green eyes and a yellow bowtie. His suit is darker than Bubba's and lacks the buttons on his chest. It also appears to be withered and torn, especially around the facial area. Bubtrap contains the remains of an unnamed employee who was killed and hidden inside his body. Story The original owner of Bubba's Diner was Edward Clark, who was fired after the corpse of an unnamed employee was found hidden inside an animatronic suit. This suit is never identified but is heavily implied to belong to Bubtrap. This incident was most likely the reason for Edward being fired and replaced by Markel Britszberg ''as the new restaurant owner. Bubtrap was sealed in the Basement and the restaurant continued to host parties after the change in ownership. During the post-shift cutscene on Night 4, the player is shown a newspaper extract detailing the discovery of the employee's body in one of the animatronic suits. It is suggested that the body belonged to an employee named Phillips. The shift report card reveals that all employees were fired on Sunday, whereas Phillips simply disappears from the rota entirely. The newspaper article states that Edward was not available for a comment on this matter. Edward returns to Bubba's Diner as a night guard in order to confront Bubtrap in the Basement and free the soul of the murdered employee. Behaviour Bubtrap can be first encountered during Night 4, in which the player has the option of entering the basement after completing the other mandatory tasks of the night. Bubtrap will move around the basement to each of the four cardinal directions, including the stairwell. The player must follow the audio cues of him moving around to figure out which direction Bubtrap is at and flash him with the flashlight to repel him. The flashlight battery will drain, so using the flashlight only when he is present is key to surviving. Failing to flash Bubtrap in time will result in him jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. It is necessary to survive for a set amount of time until a prompt appears, allowing the player to leave the basement and end the night. Bubtrap is encountered again during Night 5. The player is required to enter the basement on this night to fix the breaker. Bubtrap will immediately attack upon entering the basement, at which point the player will be prompted to pick up the shotgun that falls from the shelves during his attack and use it to shoot Bubtrap. The player will then receive the ending. Dialogue The following dialogue is spoken by Bubtrap if the player enters the Basement during Night 4: "''Who would say after all this time, after everything you've done, you'd return. Do you still have nightmares, Clark? Because I do. I am living in one. In this nightmare, I'm blind, being guided by silent whispers I can faintly hear. I'm trapped. It's something I can not escape, but that was enough. You're here, back again. After all, you never did listened to my calls. I warned you, but you ignored me. Can you get used to this? I'm sure you can't. But the only way out for me is through you, so I guess I won't fade away until you do. So, hello... and goodbye." The following dialogue is spoken by Bubtrap when the player enters the Basement during Night 5: Trivia *Bubtrap is one of only two animatronics capable of speech, along with Mr. Giggles. **Bubtrap is voiced by an unknown voice actor named 'Fred' in the credits. *He is the only animatronic who normally has green eyes outside of his jumpscare. *Bubtrap speaks with a heavy Southern American accent. *Bubtrap is the animatronic seen on the game over screen. Gallery BubtrapBasement.gif|Bubtrap's jumpscare on Night 5 BabtrapJumptrap.gif|Bubtrap's jumpscare on Night 4 Bubtrapright.png|Bubtrap on the right side Bubtrapleft.png|Bubtrap on the left side bubtrapgun.PNG|The player about to shoot Bubtrap bubtrapgameover.PNG|Bubtrap on the game over screen 20180727093457_1.jpg|Bubtrap's on the right side 20180727093555_1.jpg|Bubtrap's on the left side 20180727093230_1.jpg|Bubtrap's on the stairwell 20180727093119_1.jpg|Bubtrap's closer the player on the stairwell Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5